Black Vow (Yandere! LokiXSigyn)
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: The prince always gets what he wants, and he wants her. Whether she likes it or not, she'll be his and she can never escape.


Norse Mythology Fanfiction

Genre: Romance, Horror

Characters: Loki, Sigyn (Yandere! LokiXSigyn)

Title: Black Vow

Note:

Yo! I take it you're reading this. I just have a few things to say before you started reading this. First off, this definitely never happened in Norse Mythology. This story is a pure product of my imagination. That's why it's called a 'Fanfiction', people. Second, I own nothing except for the plot. Lastly, the characters were kind of OOC here. That is if I were to base it on the movie. *shrugs* Oh, and please forgive me for the wrong grammars. That would be all! Enjoy! (^_^)/

Summary:

The prince always gets what he wants, and he wants her. Whether she likes it or not, she'll be his and she can never escape.

The Story:

"You can't run forever, Sigyn."

She heard his voice. It was a good distance away, yet it still managed to give her the chills. His voice, it's creepy, full of mischief and madness. She was currently running for her freedom, her life, because once he caught her, it was a game over for her.

"Oh, Sigyn~? Where are you~?"

It was getting closer. She had to go faster or he'll catch up. Feeling the goose bumps, she run faster, the urge to escape getting stronger, but the urge to just stop and give up was resurfacing… No. she can't give up. She can't waste the lives of those people he killed just to obtain her. There's no way that'll happen.

**_*step step*_**

Wait, footsteps? He's near! He's almost catching up! She panicked, quickly running and hiding behind one of the trees. It was dark, he won't see her. She panted, quietly, as so he wouldn't hear her. The exhaustion from running for a while now finally hitting her like tons of bricks. She saw him emerged from the bushes, a twisted smile on his face.

"Sigyn, your prince is here~"

'As if! You'll never be my prince!'

**(Sigyn's POV)**

**_Thinking back, a few weeks ago, Loki was still sane. He was still that funny best friend that I have, but it all changed when he confessed to me. That time, it was only a week after the mysterious deaths of the king and queen._**

_"__Sigyn?"_

_"__Yes, Loki?"_

_"… __I… Sigyn, I love you."_

**_Those were the words that escaped Loki's lips as we were walking on the meadows. I was surprised and I know that this won't end well. _**

_"__W-What?" _

_"__I love you."_ **_He repeated and stopped walking._** _"Will you be mine?"_ **_he asked, giving me that rare genuine smile of his._**

_"__U-Umm… Loki? I… I'm sorry. I can't." _I**_ looked down, not wanting to see his supposed to be sad expression._** _"I-I love someone else. I'm sorry."_

**_It's not that I don't like Loki at all. I do like him, just not the way he wants me to. He was handsome, yes. But, I already have someone and we both love each other._**

_"__Who?"_ **_he asked, startling me. He hadn't talk for a while and his tone was emotionless._**

_"__T-Theoric…"_

_"__I see."_ **_He started walking away. I didn't stop him, because I thought he needs time and space for himself, but the next words he uttered brought horror to my whole being._**

_"__I don't care if you love someone, Sigyn. You'll be mine. If I can't have you no one will. That's a vow that I will never break."_ _**He gave me one last mischievous grin before disappearing.**_

**_A week after that, Theoric send me a letter telling me to meet him on the woods. I complied, but not before having second thoughts. Theoric never talk to me through letters. He will come to me personally if had something to say. I haven't seen Loki after that incident too. This is weird. I have a very bad feeling about this. No… It can't be…_**

**_Shaking my head, I took a deep breath as I made my way to the woods. Upon entering the forest, trails of blood greeted me. I gulped, following it and to my horror, the trails stop on a body. Bloodied and dying. Theoric… I ran to his side, kneeling and holding his body up, asking what happened._**

_"__Run…"_ **_he said, gasping for breath._**

_"__W-What? W-Why? W-What happened?!"_ **_I yelled, tearing up and trying to stop the bleeding on his stomach._**

_"__S-Sigyn…I-I-…"_

_"__My. My. To think you're still alive…"_

**_I froze. This voice… It couldn't be… I looked up only to be met by Loki's sadistic grin._**

_"__L-Loki…? W-Wha-!" __**I stopped midway. Eyes going wide as Loki threw a spear straight at Theoric's chest.**_

_'__Gungnir…?'_

**_Theoric's blood splashed on my clothes. I stared at his body's pitying situation. His eyes were wide open, a gaping hole on his chest and stomach._**

_'__Theoric…'_

_"__Do you understand now, Sigyn?" __**Loki's voice brought me back on my senses. The image in front of me finally registering in my mind.**_

_"__A-A-AHHHHHHHH!" __**I screamed, quickly backing away, dropping Theoric's body. Tears streamed down my face. Loki let out a dark chuckle while making his way to me. I quickly stood up, trying to make more spaces only for the tree behind me to block my way. I stared at Loki with a horrified questioning gaze.**_

_"__W-Why…? W-Why did you kill him?!" __**I yelled, making him laugh loudly.**_

_"__Him? You should say 'them'." __**He said, grinning widely.**_

_"__T-Them?" __**I asked, shakily. He nodded.**_

_"__You do know about the assassination of the King and Queen right?" _

_"__K-King Odin and Q-Queen Frigga…? W-What do you-…?" __**My eyes went wide and I trembled. He couldn't be serious… No way…**_

_"__Yes. I killed them!" __**he laughed, spreading his arms.**__ "They forbid me to see you. They were hindrances so… I killed them."_

_"__No way… T-They were you're parents, Loki! How could you!" __**I yelled, fear and disgust for him swallowing me.**_

_"__So what? At least now, you're finally mine." __**He gave out another dark chuckle, stretching his hand out to cup my face.**_

_"__No. Way."_ _**I glared at him, slapping his hand away and running as fast as I can.**_

(End of Sigyn's POV.)

And here she is now, hiding on one of the trees. Sigyn sighed in relief upon seeing that Loki is gone. The chase started for at least five hours ago or longer. She doesn't care anymore actually. As long as she can finally get away from him.

"Do you really think you can escape me, Sigyn?"

She froze. Her breath constricting on her throat. Trembling, she slowly turned her head behind only to be met with his twisted smile. Loki. He caught up. He finally caught up with her. He found her. It's game over for her.

"Don't worry, Sigyn. We'll always be together. It's a promise right? A vow. **_A Black Vow_**. You'll be mine… **FOREVER.**"

**THE END**

_**P.S. - I don't really know if there's a Norse character named 'Theoric'. It's just I've read his name on some Norse Mythology fan-fictions involving Loki and Sigyn.**_


End file.
